Kitsune of Mahora ver 2
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: Adopted from Cyberblade. After his final battle with Obito and the Juubi, Naruto is taken from his old world, where he is taken in by Evangeline as her son with no memory till proper age. Smart, strong Naruto. Harem. Hope you enjoy
1. New Beginning

Naruto Uzumaki is considered, by people, to be a loud mouth idiot, a failor, or a better known as the reincarnation of Kyuubi no Yoko. Many dispute his existence, considering it to be a curse or reminder of darkness itself, and spitted upon him.

Of course, many who sees him only saw his cheerful and smiling face which they considered to be a cruel humor at them for what happened years ago. The only people that were able to see through this face, or to be more accurate this mask, was the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraya of the sennin.

In the beginning, both agreed to keep his burden a secret until the time was right to explain it to him, since it wasn't his burden that was given to him, it was by force. But because there was some gaps during that night when the Kyuubi attack that many wondered on how the Kyuubi came to them. Unknown to them, there was a secret within the night that only the Yondaime Hokage had figured it out.

As Naruto grew, he grew like any jinchuriki would grow up; alone, isolated, and such. It wasn't till the night of the scroll incident that Naruto found out about his burden, about him being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko.

Later on, he met with Jiraya, who took him as his apprentice, where he trained for several years until Jiraya's death. It was when he fought 'Pain' of the Akastuki that he met and learned about his father, the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto learned a partial truth about what happened on the day of his birth, where Minato explained, to his son, about his battle against the mask man and his reasoning on why he sealed half of the Kyuubi soul and power inside him.

After his confrontation with 'Pain', he walked along the path that his master, Jiraya, set off long ago in order to try to find the answer on how to achieve true peace in the ninja world as well as fulfill the prophecy that was given to him by the "Great Elder Toad Sage" that he will fight against Sasuke Uchiha, that he must master control over the Kyuubi if he wanted to come out victorious.

Once he was given the 'Key' to his seal is when he set of on a journey to master his Jinchuriki powers. It was when he started to train with Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi, where he began his task. In his battler against the Kyuubi is where he finally found out the truth about his birth, as well as that night, from the one person that he wanted to meet for so long, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

With a tearful reunion, from both mother and son, that the tide of the battle changed. Naruto, along with some help from his mother, was able to overcome the darkness and hatred that the Kyuubi possessed to absorbed a strong amount of the Kyuubi's chakra. As soon as the Kyuubi was tamed, Kushina began to tell Naruto the truth on that night, along with other truths such as her being the former Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, like her son and the battle between the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama, and Madara Uchiha. When she finished explaining, she cried with tears of joy to know that her son forgave her and Minato for not only forcing a curse on his life, but for also not being their when he needed them to. It was when Kushina heard Naruto say that he loved them both that she cried in tears as she said her goodbyes with her son.

After some training with Killer Bee, Naruto and Bee left to join the fourth Shinobi war. Along the way, he had to encounter Tsunade and the Raikage, where Naruto and Raikage fought for a bit till Naruto came out on top.

As soon as order was starting to come into place around the battle zones, thanks to the power that he obtained from the Kyuubi, he later met up with Sasuke where they had their one on one battle.

The battle was intense as Sasuke used his new improved _**Mangekou Sharingan**_. Sasuke unleash his _**Susanoo**_ while Naruto used his chakra cloak. As the battle between intensify, Naruto was able to see through and find several weak points in Sasuke's powers. In the end, Sasuke unleashed his most powerful techniques against Naruto where Naruto gamble on combining a miniature _**Bijuudama**_ with his _**Rasemshuriken**_**. **The attacked collided where Naruto's _**Rasenshuriken**_ cut through Sasuke's _**Amaterasu**_ and _**Chidori**_ combo as _**Susanoo's sword**_. The _**Bijuudama**_ broke through and exploded while Sasuke's attacks was slice in half where Naruto barely avoided being hit him but still caught in the explosion of the aftershock. In the end, Sasuke was now on the ground as he breathed his last breath. It was there that Sasuke told him about his counter with Itachi (edo tensei) earlier before their fight and said to Naruto, "Sorry." Naruto took soloist to know that he brought his best friend back from the darkness, but was sadden to know that he died there.

When Naruto won against Sasuke, he was completely surprise when 'Madara' appeared after his battle. 'Madara' was displease to know that Naruto defeated Sasuke. Naruto was already half beaten which 'Madara' tried to take advantage of it. Luckily, Killer Bee and the Hachibi were nearby since Naruto requested that he fight Sasuke alone. With Killer Bee and Hachibi's help, the both of them and Naruto held against 'Madara' even against the other Bijuus, where Naruto and Kyuubi final got to work together and became a perfect Jinchuriki where Naruto transformed into his Bijuu mode, while also learning the Kyuubi's real name.

Reinforcements, later, arrive just as Naruto and Killer Bee were able to destroy the mask of 'Madara' where Kakashi revealed his identity as Obito Uchiha. The battle went on, where the shinobi alliance help in the battle as best they can. Sakura tended with Naruto's wounds, where Naruto explained on what happened to Sasuke since his body was now thrown away somewhere. Like Naruto, Sakura took soloist that Sasuke was saved but then paid close attention to Naruto.

It was when revived Shodaime to the Yondaime Hokages (edo tensei), thanks to Orochimaru of knowning he needed help in defeating this power, arrival that change the battle ground. But this only lasted a bit till the real Madara Uchiha (edo tensei). Once he arrived, Madara once again started his battle against Hashirama. As both Hashirama and Madara battled each other, Naruto and the rest of the shinobi alliance fought against Obito, who became the jinchuriki of a somewhat completed Juubi. When he became the new juubi, everyone thought it was over, but Naruto refused. It was then that he remembered on what he did when he took control of Kurama power. Naruto decided to gamble and put his life on the line like he always done.

Naruto waited until the opportunity, with Kurama also backing him up with the idea. When Naruto found the opening, he quickly went for it, where many believed that Naruto had given up or is committing suicide. Naruto was able to enter Obito's/Juubi's body to get into its soul.

In it, Obito thought he had him, but surprisingly, Naruto's will of fire was bright enough to become a light as he remembered what everyone's hope for the future was, along with remembering on what was in stake, gather all his strength he to start absorbing the juubi's godlike charka. Obito mentally entered his own mind to find Naruto and tried to stop him. It was then that everything changed as Naruto will was so strong that he absorbed not only the Juubi's power but also Obito.

Outside the Obito/Juubi's body, in its shinju form (a large flower pod in the sky), everyone saw what was going on but then saw a tremendous energy blast come out from the center of the juubi's body. It was then that everyone saw the Juubi's body fall to the ground where on top of its body revealed Naruto standing over it, but completely changed. Naruto was in his kyuubi cloak but the changes were small but still notice. Naruto's whisker marks were gone, while Naruto's chakra cloak was now three times in size but completely black at the end half as well as holding a gold chakra staff.

The Juubi's body started to shrink back to Obito, where he was gasping for air to see Naruto, now wielding the godlike power of the Juubi. Kurama and Naruto were now in control where he quickly aided and defeated Madara. Obito was not done, even with his power almost completely gone, he still had plan to unleash his plan, even if it killed him, but the other kages weren't going to allow it to happen.

Obito was about to try and wield his chakra to try and take back his chakra that Naruto stole, but Tsunade and the other kages, that arrived after being healed, stop him before he could try. Naruto, with Kurama, used his power to use against Obito, as well as Killer Bee and the Hachibi, for something. Naruto started to perform something similar on what Obito tried to do, creating a shinju but with something else in mind.

Naruto used Obito's body as the medium, but for the power, he decided to use something else. The shinobi alliance were terrified on what they were seeing since they believed that this power that Naruto obtain made him insane. It was then the new shinju started to bloom and started to grow a large fruit. When it was a done, a new shinju tree was created with the power that Naruto obtained.

When everything was settled, Naruto's friends tried to look for him, where they saw him stumbling away from the shinju, but away from them. As he stumbled out, the shinju tree extracted Killer Bee from the roots of it along with 9 more individuals, where they fell down unconsciously.

The shinobi alliance sigh in relief as the sun was starting to appear in the horizon, where it showed that a new day has appeared. Naruto's friends, as well as his father and other kages, appeared to his side.

Hinata was the first to be by his side, where she caught him as he fell forward. It was when she caught him that she notice something horribly wrong was happening to him where she yelled it out. Like the cherry blossoms peddles that fall of the tree and scatter with the air, Naruto's body was also beginning to scatter as well, from the feet up.

Everyone who got there was also starting to worry where Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura immediately tried to help but notice something which made them stop their efforts.

"It's too late… we can't save him." Tsunade stated, where everyone demanded on what she meant. It was then that Tsunade said, "It's because Naruto no longer has a body, he's just pure chakra now… chakra that is now fading away." Tsunade explained

Everyone couldn't believe it but then heard Naruto say, "Yes, your right oba-san… in order to assure that the Juubi won't be reborn again, I used Obito body as a replacement for the Juubi's body while I used all my chakra and body to be replacement of all the chakra that was taken from it from so long ago. The only thing needed left is a pure heart soul and heart to insure that it won't go berserk again, but I need to hurry since I don't have enough time." He explained as he breathed deeply.

Hashirama step forward as he told Naruto to use him since he can do it. Naruto can sense the strength and determination on protecting the people, where he used whatever strength he has left and extracted and fused the Shodaime Hokage's soul into the new shinju tree, where it finally settled.

With that being done, Naruto's charka body was now fading into the wind. Hinata held him close to him, begging him to not leave her. But Naruto look at him with sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry Hinata… but this must be done in order to stop this. Please everyone… take care of those nine people. They are the former biju that was used. I saved them and turned them into humans, where they can live for the rest of their lives in peace."

The Kages agreed with Naruto's request, where Naruto then looked at his friends.

He smiled at them, "I just wish that I was able to fulfill my dream and become Hokage. But at least, I was able to full the duties of a Hokage." Where many didn't look happy.

His father came up to him, "Naruto, for everything you did… you truly earned the title of Hokage. If your mother was here, she be so proud of you right now, just like I am right now." Confessed Minato, where he slowly started to fade away. "I'll see you in a bit."

Naruto nodded in agreement, where his attention turned to Hinata, who lovingly look at him, "Naruto, please don't go away… I love you so please don't go." As tear fell on his face as half his body was now like a ghost.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Hinata, thank you since you told me you love since you're the second person to tell me that." Naruto confessed to her, where she quickly and passionately kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto returned the kiss as he placed his hand on her stomach, where he unknowingly gave Hinata, as well his friends, one last gift from him.

With that, Naruto disappeared into the wind, where everyone saw the glittering lights fly into the sky, which everyone thanked him as they all the shinobi alliance yelled out, "Thank You Rokudaime Hokage!" As everyone watch on, Hinata, along with everyone, was going to have a very special and surprising gift and legacy.

* * *

Void

Naruto felt his body was in a calm and peaceful. He opened his eyes just in time to see a bright light appeared in front of him. He was about to wonder on what was going on until he heard a heavenly voice come from the light that appeared in front of him.

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… you have fulfilled your purpose and help restore balance to the world for defeating Madara but also restoring the shinju. For that, you have my thanks._" The light told him

"Wh-who are you? And what happens now? What about my friends, my village and the people of the world?" Naruto asked

The light took a moment before revealing to him in its true form. In front of him, Naruto saw a young and beautiful woman, who had curves that rivaled Tsunade. She had a mix of silver and blond hair that past her waist. Wore an elegant summer dress with long sleeves.

She looked at Naruto, "_My name is Kami. As for your friends and the rest of the people in your world. It's up to them. Hopefully, all the things you've shown and the lessons that everyone has learned through this entire ordeal can help them lead a path towarsd peace. But for now, you have done what many have failed to do._" Explained to Naruto

"If you are Kami, then why would you let such a disaster happen to my home and world? Why sit and stare as Madara and Obito tried to destroy the world?" Naruto question Kami

Kami sighed, "_As much as I would like to get involved, what has happened has been done by human hands and not by my own. Because of this, the only thing I was able to do is provide a diverge path and send a few pieces of hope for the people. The last hope I sent was in the form of your father._" Getting Naruto attention as he wondered on what she meant.

"_Your father was the last hope I sent to the world in hopes he can bring peace to it, when the previous ones have failed to do. But of course, I help lead some of his actions in hopes he would lead to peace since he would have to face Madara and Obito one day. He, of course, like any other person fell in love. But I never thought he would fall in love with the second Jinchuriki of Kurama. I have tried to lead him away from your mother, but he didn't and so you were born. When you were born, I have thought that he would only seal Kurama and your mother into you while continuing to lead in order to bring peace. Instead, he chose death in order to do the right thing. In all the time I have seen, he is the first to actually choose death instead of living like so many other did. It's which I'm happy to know that he made the right decision in choosing you, my new little savior._" Kami smiled as Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Naruto looked at Kami with curiosity, "So what going to happen to me now, now that order has been brought back to the shinobi world." Asking Kami

"_I will send you to a new world, where you can start once again as a baby and grow up in peace. As for your family and master, Jiraya, I will ensure that they rest in peace for guiding you to your destiny that you took control._" Naruto nodded while sad that he can't see his parents or master.

"_Don't worry little one, you'll go to a new world with no memory until you reach 15, where bits and pieces of your past life will return to you, except with my encountering. I will also, like your father did, leave a small portion of their soul into you so you can see them one more time. Until then, grow up strong and live in peace._" Kami said as she waved her hand in front of him, turning him into a baby, taking away his whisker marks and sending him on his way to a new life.

* * *

Mahora Academy

It was dark, as the full moon brighten the night sky. As many slept in their warm bed, one stayed up to view what the moonlight offered. To everyone who saw this person, they would the person was just a young girl, who was only 10 to 12 years of age but with a maturity of an adult. But to those, who truly know her, she is the Queen of Calamity and Night, the most powerful day-walker vampire in existence, she is Evangeline A.K. McDonald.

As she view the moon, she silently curse her predicament and the bastard that sealed her in this school over three days ago. She thought about how she got here, where she fell in love with the most powerful sorcerer in the world, the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. In the beginning, they met by chance, but she then began to feel differently about him since he treated her not as a monster or murder, but as a little girl. Soon, her affection turned to love where that love then turned their somewhat friendship into a battle. In the end, he place a cursed on her and sealed her into this school where she be bound by it for years to come.

After that, she hated the man with all her might as she walked on the roofs of the giant campus, in her adult form, since it was a full moon. As she walked, something suddenly appeared in front of her. At first, it was a sparkling glittery light show, but then turned to an oval like shape. She looked at it to see a blanket bundle and some movement inside it. She walked up to it to see a baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes in front of her. As she got close, he started to cry like any other baby since it was a cold night.

At first, Evangeline thought of just leaving it since the campus security would sense a lonely baby crying in the middle of the school, but decided to just pick it up since if she did leave him, then the dean would just argue and talk down to her about how irresponsible and such. She picked him and quickly him down as best she could. It took her a couple of minutes, as well as different cradle position until she got it right, to calm him down. Once he calmed down, she took a second look at him. She had to admit that the baby did look cute, but she wasn't going to admit that. When the baby looked at her, he looked at her with innocent eyes and curiosity which got her. She looked into the blanket he was in to see a name tag that read; Naruto U.N.

"_Naruto huh… what a weird name? Did the person name this baby after a ramen topping?_" Eva thought while her facial expression gave a bit of a scary look, where Naruto looked afraid and started to cry again. Eva began to cradle the baby again, "_No, I bet it's because his crying is as loud as a Maelstrom._" Thought as she finally got the baby to calm down again.

She looked at the baby as she brought her hand towards the baby's face, where in a display of cuteness, he grabbed her finger and acted as he was playing with it. This got Eva to actually think on how cute he acted. She shook off her thoughts and decided to head for the dean's office since he would know on what to do with him.

* * *

Mahora Dean's Office

Dean Konoe was in his office, which was an impressive size filled with books and set of couches in front of his desk. Behind him was an open large wall window to oversee a good scenery for both day and night. He was finishing up his work for the day when he suddenly heard his door open up. He looked to see that it was Evangeline.

"Oh my… Evangeline… why are you here at this late hour?" the old man asked before noticing the blanket bundle in her arms, which clearly showed a bit of movement.

Eva sighed as she walked closer to the old man, "I found this baby that suddenly appeared in front of me." Where she held the baby in front of the dean, where he carefully cradled in his arms.

The dean wanted an explanation where Eva explained to him on what happen when he first appeared in front of her to this point, while not talking about her private thoughts in the manor.

The dean cradled the baby in arm as place his hand on his chin, in thought, "Hm… interesting. I don't know on how this baby came to be or who sent it, but I do know that this baby must be special in some way. For now I would like to ask you to watch over him for a few days." Asked the old dean

"You want me to watch over him…?" Eva asked in surprise, where Konoe nodded, answering her question, "… why me? Can't you just simply place him in an orphanage or with one of your magical teachers?" Eva remarked

"True, I can ask one of my teacher or place him in an orphanage, but I think the responsibility show go with the one that found him. Plus, since we don't have any information on him, I think it's best to keep this a secret. At least until we know a bit more so that way the one that can take care of him will know on what kind of child they got. Also, it will take some time in order prepare official documents for him, such as birth and citizenship." Konoemon explained

Eva didn't like how this was going, but then heard Konoemon beg her to just watch him for the next couple of days. As Eva thought about it, she looked at the baby one more time to see him a sleep in the dean's arm. She didn't know why but something told her to just do, which she then agreed.

Konoemon looked pleased as he stroked his long beard with his hand, "Very well. Tomorrow, I would like you to come back in the morning so that way I the baby can have a proper medical examination so that way will know of not only his age but also see how health he is. After that, will give you a bag of baby supplies to last you for the week. By then, everything should be settled and the boy can be taken care off." Where Eva nodded

Old Konoe gently gave the baby back to Eva, where she carefully held him in her arms and left the room. Before they left, something else came to mind, where he asked Eva one more thing.

"By the way Evangeline?" Getting Eva's attention, "Have you thought of a good name for him?" asked Konoemon

"No I don't have a name for him. The name is in this blanket. It read Naruto U.N. Other than that, there is nothing else." Eva stated where she then left back to her cottage so she can place Naruto in a bed or something.

After Eva left, the old dean couldn't help but think on the situation for Eva as well as the baby's name.

"_If I didn't know better, I say that these two were meant to meet."_ Thought the dean before chuckling to himself, "_Naruto… name after Maelstrom… or a ramen topping._"

* * *

Till Next ch.

P.S. I'm kind of having a mental block in my "Elemental Master" story. I don't know on how I should bring Naruto's girls into the story. Either I let them fall from the sky, like Naruto did, while along with them bring in a small army of demons or make a somewhat surprise entrance in his battle against Orochimaru and his army of such. Review or PM me on one of these two ideas or on any similar ideas to help me out.

Also, since everyone has mostly chosen a harem with 6 girls, I'm make it like that, but I also made a new girl poll for everyone to pick on the favorites that everyone chosen earlier. Also giving a chance for anyone who didn't get their girls to have a second chose.

Vote now


	2. Babysitting

Last time, after Naruto had save the shinobi world from the juubi, as well as Obito and Madara Uchiha, even with the cost of his life. It was only after he disappeared from the shinobi world that he met kami. Once explaining some things, Kami gave Naruto a second chance for new life in another world where he can start over again as a baby. It was where Naruto was transported, as a small baby that he met up with Evangeline A.K. McDonald.

* * *

Morning

The sun was starting to rise as birds and other small animals are starting to roam around. As the animals are starting to move around, students and teachers at Mahora are getting ready to start a new day. But, for some, the morning represent nothing but an annoyance in the morning since it ended their sleep.

For Eva, it was truer for her than anyone else. Currently, she was sleeping in her bed with the sheets on her. As she was sleeping, a small stubbly child crawled to her, who slept next to her, was one of the reasons she was having a hard time waking up.

Naruto was lying next to the sleeping Eva when he woke up a few minutes ago. The reason Eva was sleeping to heavily is because for over half the night, Eva was doing everything she can on trying to get Naruto to sleep. When she finally got Naruto to sleep, it was around 3 in the morning where she then went to bed herself, but made sure she place Naruto next to her since there wasn't another soft place for her to put him in.

Naruto was barely able to move around with the sheets, and blankets around him, kept him from moving around too much, but was able to move the bed sheets to disturb Eva from her slumber.

Eva woke up after being disturbed enough from the bundle of 'joy' getting near the edge of the bed. She rose from her bed, in her true form (her child body) to stop him from going over it and place him back in the center. She looked down to see Naruto was trying to move around on his own.

Eva looked like a mess with her hair a bit wild. She yawned again before thinking out loud, "I should probably get some breakfast for the both of us…" Eva said before realizing something, "Oh that's right, the old man didn't give me any baby food for you. Oh well, if anything I can tell the nurse or doctor that the old man didn't give me anything to take of you for the night." Muttered the last part to herself. She went to the bathroom to start getting herself ready for meeting the dean.

Once she got herself ready, she went and got baby Naruto ready for today. After giving him a somewhat bath (using a sink with dish soap), she dried him and wrapped him in his baby blanket and headed towards Konoe's office.

* * *

Nurse's office

Eva and Konoemon were standing near baby Naruto as the doctor that the dean asked specifically, exam him to see if there is anything particular about him. The doctor was a magical doctor that Konoe trusted very much, where he used magic to exam Naruto. Once he was done, the doctor gave the dean the results.

"Well Konoe-sama, from what I can tell, the baby is at pretty good health where he is about one year old. I can't detect any abnormalities in his system. In other words, he's a strong baby given how he tried to kick me a little earlier. Although, I did find something particular?"

"What is it?" the dean asked

"It's his spirit. I have never once felt a spirit so strong before, not to mention the strong amount of power that is in him. Although you can't feel it, he has a lot of it where it sort of connect to his physical power. I guessing, he is somehow combing he spiritual and physical powers pretty effectively."

"By the way you are tell me, he is using the art of kanka, right?" Konoemon suggested

"I don't know for sure, but it is pretty strong. I could only imagine how strong he gets once he gets old and starts training in magic or anything like that. If anything, he might become just as strong as the Thousand Master or at least a similar level." The doctor stated

This intrigued both, Eva and Dean Konoe, since the boy might become a powerful comrade or enemy if raised correctly. Their thoughts were interrupted, "But of course if the boy doesn't want to train like any of us, then he'll only be a bit strong than an elite athlete or something like that." While handing the boy to the dean where he cradle the boy in his arms.

"Thank you for your examination. Is there anything that you can tell us?" the old man asked

"No, that's all. If there isn't anything else, then I'll take my leave." The magical doctor stated

Konoemon told him and thanked him for the examination along with asking him to keep it a secret. Once the doctor left, Konoemon looked at the boy.

"My, my… for you to have such a strong power hidden inside you is truly a bit of a blessing." He said, while also thinking, "_as well as a curse_."

Eva looked at the child, wondering on what the old man planned to do with him. Her thoughts were interrupted when the dean asked her to follow him.

Both Konoemon and Eva went to a Starbucks coffee shop that was located in the school, where he asked for some coffee as well as some warm milk, while Eva asked for juice. As they waited for their orders, one of the dean's magical teachers walked towards them.

She was a young teacher, about mid to late 20's. She had long straight brown hair that goes past her waist. She wore a business suit, suitable for a teacher yet still showed off her slim and attractive body. She gave him a bag fill with baby materials.

"Ah thank you Yuko-san for bringing the baby bag and supplies." Konoemon thanked

"No problem Konoe-sama. I'm just surprise to see you cradling a baby." Yuko remarked

"Oh, don't make me sound like I don't have any experience in handling a baby. By the way, can you do me one last favor…" where Yuko wondered what it was, before seeing a waiter bring their drinks to the table. Konoe looked the milk, "Can you prepare the baby formula with the warm milk for me since I'm pretty sure the little one here hasn't had anything to eat yet." Asking Akashi

"Oh yes, of course. This is in fact good practice for me." Yuko remarked

"What do you mean good practice? Don't tell me that you and Prof. Akashi…" Konoe wondered until she nodded to him where he smiled at her. "Well, today is just filled with surprises. I'm sure that you and your husband will be overjoy with your new child."

She thanked him, where once she finished preparing the baby bottle, she took her leave where Konoemon started to feed Naruto. Once he started to feed him, he look at Evangeline.

"Alright Evangeline. How was your first night at babysitting? I hope it wasn't to troublesome?" the old man asked her

Eva told him on how exhausting it was for her on trying to get the baby to sleep. Konoemon couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her predicament. It was then that he looked at her with a serious look.

"Now Eva, I know I asked you to watch over him just for the week. But luckily, I was able to find a pretty good home for him to bunk in, just until the official documents are completed. Now, if you want, I can take the baby off your hand and place him in it. What do you say, care to keep the baby a bit longer or let me take him to another person?" asking Eva

Eva thought about it for a moment, before looking at the baby, who was having his breakfast. As she thought about it, she didn't know why she felt like she has to take care of him. After a moment or two, she looked at Konoemon, "I still watch over him."

This surprise the dean a bit since he thought she say to take the kid away from her, "Are you sure Evangeline. You still want to take care of this infant." Where Eva nodded

She told him that for some strange reason, she'll look over him for the time being, at least until the week ended. Konoe accepted the answer, where he handed Naruto back to Eva, as well as the bottle and baby bag filled with baby items. Once Konoemon gave Eva a few more tips on how to raise a baby, he took his leave, but not before he told her that he'll send over a baby crib to her cottage so that Naruto can have place to sleep, as well as sleep when he sleeps so she doesn't get to exhausted.

Eva saw the dean walk away, where she look back at the baby she was feeding. It was then that she wondered to herself, "_Why did I just agree to keep him around a bit more._" After thinking it over, she left to go back to her cottage to get some more rest.

* * *

Day 2

It was a typical day for both Eva and Naruto. With the usual baby stuff, Eva took Naruto outside for some fresh air after he fussed around a bit when he saw the birds flying near the cottage window.

* * *

Day 4

It's been four days since Eva took in Naruto, where she at first thought of him as a nuisance, but was slowly growing to like him in a way. By now, she's starting to understand on how a baby acts, where she still had some trouble on what he needed. Changing diapers, feeding, and bathing are still a problem, but she at least now knows what to expect from him.

One of the things she like about Naruto was the fact that he isn't easily scared from anything. This was proven when he met Chachazero yesterday.

Flashback

_Eva place a sleeping Naruto, in his baby crib, on one of her couches next to her. Eva was ready a book as baby Naruto slept peacefully. It was then that Chachazero, Eva's magical doll, who was also her Ministrum Magi, came towards a sleeping Naruto._

_ Chachazero is a small and childlike doll is being powered by a minimal amount of magical energy that Eva still has. Chachazero is a rude, abrupt, a bit of a whiner and bloodthirsty doll._

_ When Chachazero saw her master bring a baby back to her cottage, she couldn't believe it at first. Eva informed her about the situation with Naruto, where Chachazero didn't look please about it. After the first couple of days, she decided to give Naruto a good scare._

_ Chachazero used all her will to move herself towards baby Naruto, where he slept peacefully. Eva wasn't paying attention, where she thought to herself that it was a perfect opportunity. It was when she was in front of him, she quickly, but magically, pulled out a pair of butcher knives from behind her back._

_ Chachazero gently nudge him to wake up, where he started to stir a bit. When he woke up, Chachazero gave him her scariest face at him, along with a loud noise. Evangeline was finally able to notice on what Chachazero was doing where Eva looked at Chachazero with hostility, "Chachazero…!" with a warning._

_ Naruto woke up from the commotion to see Chachazero's giving her most evil look on him. It was then that both, Chachazero and Evangeline, were surprise to hear Naruto laughing at her pose. Chachazero stood still, stunned, that her scary act didn't make him cry, instead made him laugh._

_ It was then that Eva said, "… Good work on making him laugh. This is actually the first time that the baby actually smiled. Maybe you should do kid's parties from now." In a mocking tone._

_ Chachazero thought, "__**I'm known as Master's lethal and scariest partner… yet this baby is laughing at me.**__" With a sad tone as anime like tears fell from her face, imaginatively._

End Flashback

As she thought about how Naruto found Chachazero funny, what was even funnier was the fact for the past day, Chachazero was sulking in the exact position from the same spot that she tried to scare Naruto.

* * *

Final day

After 7 long days, Eva was going to stop taking care of baby Naruto. She was, currently, heading towards Konoe's office. As she was heading there, she can't but feel that this was a mistake for her. For the past week, she has somehow grown fond of the boy, especially given what happened 2 days ago.

Flashback

_ Eva is, currently, sitting near a tree with baby Naruto crawling around, like any one year old would do. As he was crawling around, Eva kept a good eye at him. He is chasing a few butterflies that were near him. After a bit of chasing, he looked to see a couple of butterflies were near Eva where she saw him start crawling towards her._

_ Eva saw this, where she decided, given the afternoon condition, that it was time to go home. Eva stood up, stretch and got the baby things ready to go. As she was preparing to leave with Naruto, she spoke out loud to him._

"_Alright little one, time to go. We've been out here for a good hour, so I think it's time you take you nap after exercising for a good time. Although, I be even more impressed if you start to walk."_

_ It was only when she turned around when she saw what surprise her. Naruto was standing on his two feet. She looked at him before she widen her eyes at Naruto starting to walk towards her._

_ Eva watch in amazement to see Naruto walking towards her with all his might. Once he reached up to her, he opened his arms to her. Eva bent down to pick him up, where Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back at the baby, "Well, it seems like you took orders well. No, if you can start using the bathroom instead of a diaper, then I will call you a prodigy." Where Naruto started to giggle at Eva's as she smiled at him._

End Flashback

She walks in the building, carrying Naruto very gently, heading towards the dean's office. It took her a couple of minutes before she made it to the front door, where she made her presence known. Konoemon address her to enter, where she did.

"Ah… Evangeline, good timing. I see you brought Naruto with you. Good to know that he's still alive after living with you for a week." Konoe joked, while Eva narrowed eye him.

Konoemon cough quietly before taking a more serious look on his face, "Now then… as I said, I needed a few days to get the official documents ready. I have completed everything that he'll need, including a good family that he can live in from now on." Stated, where Eva fidgeted a bit.

"If you're wondering, the family is magical family who are interested in adopting a baby boy. I'm know them well enough, as well as reliable, to look after Naruto as their own." Konoemon stated

Konoe then asked Eva to hand over Naruto to one of his magical teachers, who stood next to Konoemon from the beginning of this meeting. As the teacher was about to take the baby, the old man could see that Eva was having a bit of trouble of letting him go. He decided to voice out his opinion.

"Eva… have you become somewhat attached to this boy?" with curiosity

"Me…? Attached to him…" Eva question before she started to chuckle a bit, "… oh please, it's not like I'm his mom or anything like that."

It was around a little earlier, during the talk that Naruto woke up. He saw the magical teacher was reaching towards him. He acted a bit fidgety since he doesn't know the stranger. It was then that he look at Eva, where she finished her sentence that he said, "Momma".

Eva, Konoemon, and the magical teacher look at Naruto with a bit of wide-eye, as well as disbelief, on what he called Evangeline. She asked Naruto on what he said, where he repeated, "Momma."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Konoemon broke the silence, "Well, it seems that the boy sees you as his mother." He stated

"Oh please, he probably picked up from Chachazero since she said a couple of time near him." Eva remarked, she then let the magical teacher take Naruto. It was when Naruto was in the magical teacher's arms that he started to cry as he reached for Eva, even mumble a 'momma' to her.

Eva was a bit hurt, but didn't show where she then excuse herself from the office as the Naruto continue to cry for her to take him. The magical teacher cradle Naruto gently, but still wasn't enough to stop him crying.

"Um… sir, I believe its best I take him to the family now. I think once the family start treating him right, he'll probably feel better." Suggested the teacher

The old dean look deep in thought for a moment, before looking at his subordinated, "Not just yet. Let's wait until day's end before we deliver him to the family."

The teacher question him on why he said that, where Konoe simply stated, "Let's just say I have feeling that something else might happened."

Once Koneo answered the question, he told the teacher to leave the baby here with him, since he could watch him for the time being. After getting a baby crib, the magical teacher left, while old Konoe looked at Naruto's sleeping form since he tired himself out with all the crying he gave him.

As he looked down on the sleeping baby, Konoe thought, "_If I'm right, perhaps you'll can shed some light into her heart._" He left the baby to sleep peacefully, while he started to work on, possible, new paper work for him and for another.

* * *

With Eva

Eva walked into the school patio yards just walking around. As she walked around, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was or how empty her hands feel. She snort it off the feeling yet, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She decided to head back to her cottage home to get her mind off things.

When she reached home, she first sat in her couch just to enjoy the quiet that it provided her. She moved her hands around a bit where she felt something. She look down to see a Naruto's binky. She looked at it, where she then started to remember the things they did together.

Flashback

_ Eva was having a hard time getting Naruto to eat some of the baby food that she was given to feed him with. As she was giving him another little spoon of baby food, he played a bit where she dodge another throw of it. She look back and couldn't help but smile._

_ Where the baby food was being thrown, there lied a target of Nagi Springfield face, picture, where it was covered in baby food. After the first 4 throws, Eva decided to have some fun as well, where she place Nagi's picture in the direction of Naruto's thrown food. Each time he threw, it was on target, which was pretty good given the distance for a baby (2 meters)._

"_My, my… a little messy, but good shots so far. If we see him again, I'm hoping you make his life a little miserable alright." Eva smiled at him, where Naruto giggled at her expression._

_ Another moment, where Eva and Naruto were bathing together, in a private bath that Konoemon let her have, they both enjoyed the warm water. She watched as Naruto tried to swim, even if it was a fail attempt._

_ On nice night, Eva had Naruto on her lap, as she read a magical book. She stop for a moment to see that Naruto was playing innocent game with her hand, as he was observing it, even putting one of her fingers in his mouth. She couldn't help but be amused by his innocents._

End Flashback

As she remembered on what she went through, she couldn't help but be a little depress that he wouldn't be here anymore.

She stop her thoughts and decided to go out again. When she walked out, she notice that it was already late in the afternoon. She guessed that she must have been in thought for the last several hours, that she didn't even notice it how many hours she was in her cottage home.

She walked until she started to reach a part of the school that kindergarteners attend to. She kept herself hidden to see the little children running out of school, running towards their parents who were waiting for them. It was there that she a mother and her son hug each other and started to walk away holding each other's hands. For that moment, she imagined herself with Naruto, as a little kindergartener walking back home. She shook her head to avoid the subject, but she couldn't help but feel like she needed him.

It was near dusk that after thinking it for so long, she decided to do something that she never thought she would do in her entire immortal life.

* * *

Dean's office

Eva walked to the dean's office, announcing herself to old man Konoe. Konoemon allowed her to enter his office. She entered and made her way towards the dean's desk.

Konoemon had his chair facing the window, viewing the scenery, "My… Evangeline. Why are you here? Is there something you need to tell me?" questioning Eva

"Um… I was wondering if the boy will be alright with the family." Eva wondered

"Hm… if you're wondering if he'll be alright, I can tell you that he'll be ok." Answering Eva, where she nodded. It was then she heard Konoemon say, "But you, I can't help but think that maybe there is a better place for him to be." Getting her curiosity up

"Really, where?" Eva asked

"With you" the old man answered

"Me?" Eva question in disbelief

"Eva, I don't think you know yet or if you're just too stubborn to admit it. You fell in love with the baby. Maybe in the week he's been with you, you've actually grown fond over him. I dare say that you can probably raise him, as the boy's mother." Konoemon explained

"Me… his mother." Eva muttered to herself as she thought about what dean Konoe explain to her. Her thoughts stop as Konoe continued on.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to be Naruto's mother or not?" Konoe asking Eva

Eva thought about it, remembering all the disgusting stuff, such as changing diapers, staying up late to get him to sleep, and feeding him. But then, she remembered all the cute things he did with her, and how he looked at her with his beautiful blue sapphire eyes. It was then that Eva said, "I'll do it." With a smile

Konoemon chuckled, "Good…" where he then turned his chair around to let Eva see him. Eva looked at the scene where she snorted laughed at him, "… this baby wouldn't calm down until he started to pull on my beard. I'll say this for him, he's got a mighty strong grip." Konoemon admitted, where Naruto continued to pull as hard as he could.

Naruto's attention changed from Konoe to Eva, where he awe and said, "Momma."

Eva smiled as Konoemon handed Naruto to Eva once again. Konoemon saw Eva cradle Naruto in her arms, which she started to show a smile. Once it was done, Konoemon suspected that she might have become attached to the boy, where he then started working on adoption papers for you as well as giving her some benefits for her, such as giving her back enough magic for her to transform into her adult form so she can raise Naruto without anyone to question it, as well as telling her to start preparing for a disguise so that many won't put two and two together for anyone who is wondering about Eva.

When it was settled, where Eva signed the adoption papers, she left to go back home with Naruto, cradled in her arms. Konoemon couldn't help but wonder on what's going to happen now to the boy.

* * *

Till Next Time

P.S. Once I finished with another chapter of one of my other stories, there will only be 2 days left before I close my poll. So, if you haven't voted, vote now. Also, if anyone is wondering, their will be a pairing with Konoka, but not Setsuna, even though I don't know if it will be temporary or long last with Naruto's harem. Just have to see.


	3. Growing Up

Last time, after a week of babysitting, Eva's feelings towards Naruto have become from annoyance to adoring where she actually adopted him as her own son.

* * *

Eva's cottage

It's been a week since she adopted Naruto, where in some ways she regretted and vice versa as well. Naruto has been active these days since he started to walk, more like wobbly movements, and talk with mumble words.

Currently, Eva was cleaning her and Naruto's dishes where she looked to see Chachazero, trying to scare Naruto where he just laughed at her attempts. Chachazero, of course, vow that she'll find a way to scare him.

Eva was in her adult body because of the increase of her magical energy. The dean had told her that he change some of the magical barrier that forbid her from unleashing her magical power a bit in order for her to have enough power for her to transform into her adult form. This way many won't question on why a small teen girl was raising a baby by herself.

Eva's adult form was that of a young mid to early-twenty year old woman wearing a green sundress that made her look cheerful and elegant, but also kind looking. As Eva looked at Naruto having fun with Chachazero, she couldn't help but wonder on how thing are going to turn out for the each other.

* * *

5 years later

It was mid-morning as preschool have let the children run out of class. In front of the school, many parents greeted their children. One spiky blonde hair boy ran out with excitement to see his beautiful mother.

Eva, was the envy of many mothers and fantasy of some fathers, single or not. Eva still look like her adult form, early to mid-twenties. She was wearing appropriate clothing for a single mother, medium blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless button down shirt with braided belt. Her chose of clothing kept her modest, yet still revealed some cleavage for the adults only.

She greeted her son, where she then took his hand and started to walk away from the school. As they walked, Eva listened to her son talk about what he did in class where she listen in. Once they made it back home, Eva instructed her son to finish up his homework in an hour so they can begin with his 'lesson'.

Naruto did exactly what Eva told him, where from some help from Eva, finished it in an hour. Once he was done, Naruto went to his room in the cottage where he changed from his school uniform to his slacks, pants, shirt and jacket.

Both Eva and Naruto entered Eva's resort where she quickly told him on what to do. For the past 2 years, Naruto has become quite the athlete where Eva notice that Naruto has a tremendous amount of stamina. She first started to teach Naruto about magic, a little after he turned 4 years old. She watch as he learns to wheel his magical power with such determination. In the beginning, with some direction, it took Naruto over a month to actually perform the beginning spell for all new mages. She seen him practice _**Practe Biji Nar "Ardescat"**_ every day for nearly 5 hours straight.

Once he performed his first spell, Eva started him off in her type of training. During the 2 years, Eva gave Naruto a lot of physical training, running, push-ups and other things, along with some sparring with her, in her adult form. Of course, like any child, he found this workout hard but didn't whine about it, instead like any determined boy took it as a challenge. They did this kind of training for over a year till Eva was convince that he can start doing harder magical abilities and combat forms. When he showed his abilities, she started showing him magical powers at him where he was strong in wind and light magic.

She continued his training in wind magic, along with using magic to amplify his abilities. In the 2 years of Naruto's training, she was impressed on how determined he really is.

* * *

5 years later

Naruto was now 11 years old, where he was intending elementary school. During that time, Naruto was bored out of his mind being in elementary school but has become somewhat famous around the high and middle school clubs. As the teacher continue to bore him, Naruto remembered on his past, on what he learned about his mother and some of her past, and her former enemy, Nagi Springfield.

Flashback

_Naruto, 6 year old, was walking back home after another afternoon of exploring. Naruto had left and went to the junior high and high school clubs for the past year. He has spent his day in the athletic clubs, playing soccer and basketball with any of the teams that were just playing for fun or needed some help in practice which he didn't mind. The teachers enjoyed having a little helper to keep an eye on the slackers._

_ Naruto made it back home to see his mother look a little depressed for some reason. He walked up to her._

"_Um, kaa-chan… are you alright?" Naruto asked_

_ Eva didn't answer at first but then turned her attention to Naruto, "Oh… yeah. Just a lost in thought." Answering her son_

"_What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked again_

_ It was then that Chachazero answered for her, "Oh, Master is just thinking about Nagi."_

"_Nagi? You mean the Thousand Master that the other magic teachers and the old dean have told me about. The one that they say is the strongest Magister Magi in the world." Naruto replied_

"_Yeah, Master just got word that he has died a while ago." Chachazero said_

"_He died?" Naruto asked in disbelief_

_ Naruto was about to question it, but then saw his mother looking at the both of them, "Yes he's dead, which is also bring in another problem. Do you remember on why we live here." Asking her son_

_ Naruto nodded and explained that it was close to school where she helps in a way as well as letting him go to school here. It was then that Eva decided to tell him half of what he needed to know._

"_Unfortunately, what I told you was a lie. In fact my son, I'm sealed here." Getting Naruto to widen his eyes._

_ Eva told Naruto that she's been sealed here by the Thousand Master, where only he could unseal her. Now with him being dead, there isn't anyone that can break the seal since there isn't anyone as strong as him. Naruto asked on why Nagi sealed her to the school, which she said that she'll explained on another time._

_ After a bit more grieving, Eva told Naruto to get ready for his lesson, which was one every 4 days for only 4 hours._

End Flashback

It was after school where he left to do his own thing. Eva has tone down on her teachings to Naruto since he has grown strong for the past couple of years. Naruto remembered all the lessons he used where he learned more on light and wind magic, but is now strong in water, Ice and Dark magic. In the 7 years of his training, he knew that he's strong enough to go against Takamichi T. Takahata for a good while.

He remembered when he first met the man. In the beginning, he was a little hesitant since his mother glared at him.

Flashback

_A 9 year old Naruto was up on his room, finishing his magical homework that his mother gave him, as well as some from the dean since Naruto was working hard on becoming a mage as well. As he was nearly finished, he heard someone coming in._

_ He heard a male voice and his mother's sarcastic greeting towards him, which he recognized. _

_ Now, Naruto's room was located near the basement next to the resort. He moved down there after Eva knew he can sleep by himself in the dark without being scared. He likes living in there since he doesn't have to wake up with the sun shining down him to wake him up._

_He went up upstairs from his room to the living room to see who it was. He open the door just enough to take a peak. In front of him, Naruto saw his mother's back as she paid close attention to a stranger that he has never scene. The only people he knew that come to the cottage was the dean or some of the magical teachers that have business with his mother._

_ Naruto can see that the person was a middle age man, probably late-twenties to early-thirties. He wore glasses and a suit like many of the teachers do, He stop observing him as he listen to what his mother was talking to the person about._

"_My, my, what a pleasant surprise. To think I get to see one of the Thousand Master's former colleague. What do you want Takahata?" demanded Eva_

"_Eva, would you mind dropping that disguise now since I'm kind of interested in seeing you real form since Nagi has told me on what you really look like." Takamichi casually asked where Naruto was curious on what the stranger meant._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that since unlike that jerk, I have responsibilities to take care of." Eva remarked_

"_What kind of responsibilities would that be?" Takamichi asked_

"_My main one is the one that is spying on us right now. Come out Naru-chan or I'm going to double your paper and training exercises for the next month." Eva stated_

_ Naruto, immediately, did what his mother told him where he came out from hiding behind the door to standing next to his mother. Takamichi paid close attention to him since this the first he has seen a boy with Evangeline._

_ Takamichi also wondered if this boy was alright since he has yet to know who this person is. It was then that Eva looked Takamichi with a bit of smug._

"_Takamichi, meet Naruto, He's my son." Eva stated_

_ Takamichi looked in disbelief at what Eva just told him. Before he can say anything Eva asked her son if he was finished with his homework. Naruto shook his head, where Eva told him to finish it up so he can go and play. Naruto went back to his room to finish his homework._

_ After that, Naruto saw Takamichi several times during his training lessons with his mother. Naruto and Takamichi became somewhat friends where he learned stuff about Takamichi while Takamichi asked Naruto on how he was able to survive living with Evangeline._

_ Their relationship continue was alright as friends, where Naruto learned that Takamichi was taking care of a young school girl, where he didn't bother on knowing her except learning that her name was Asuna._

End Flashback

After meeting and knowing Takamichi, it wasn't until another year later that Naruto found out about the truth of his mother.

Flashback

_It was dusk as Naruto was returning back home to the cottage. He just finish completing his final task for graduation to become an official mage. For the past year, Naruto has pushed himself even harder to accomplish his dream._

_ Naruto dreamed of becoming stronger than a Magister Magi so that he can free his mother from the barrier one day. When Eva heard this, she was, of course, was proud to know that her son was going to try and free her from her imprisonment._

_ Once he made it back home, Naruto saw his mother sitting in one of the couches. She sit like she wanted to talk to Naruto about something. Naruto notice that his mother was tense about something. Naruto then saw his mother suggest to sit down._

_ Naruto looked curious, where Eva looked at her son seriously, "Naru-chan, I need to tell you something." Where Naruto replied that that he'll listen to her._

"_You see Naru-chan, for a long time now, you've seen me like this for so long, right?" Eva said_

_ Naruto wondered on what she meant, where he asked and that Eva showed her. Eva suddenly turn a bit bright then turned back to her original form, in front of Naruto. Naruto look a little wide-eye, where he then heard his mother say, "Well, how is like to see me as I really look like."_

_ Naruto wondered on why his mother looks as young as he is, he thought it was a magical spell or something. It was then that Eva decided to tell Naruto the truth about herself, well most of herself, and of him being adopted by Eva._

End Flashback

After thinking for so long, he heard the school bell ring, releasing the students to go home where he was surprise since he guessed that he was stuck in thought for so long that time seems to pass by.

Naruto decide to head to the dean's office of Mahora Academy to see old man Konoe. The reason he was heading towards the dean's office is to receive his certification of being an official mage.

It was then that he knew that once he gets his certification, he's going to leave Mahora for a good couple of years. He told his mother, Eva, that he's going to leave to get stronger and become an even better sorcerer so he can find a way to free her. Even though he now knew who his mother is, he didn't care since to him Eva was his mother no matter what.

He made it to the dean's office where he announce himself to Konoemon. Konoemon allowed Naruto to enter his office where the young boy can see Dean Konoe sitting in his chair behind his desk. Naruto moved towards him where he now stood in front of him.

Naruto looked at Konoemon as the old man sighed at him, "Well, the time has finally arrived, hasn't Naruto." Where Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Let me ask you this, are you sure you want to do this? I know that this isn't an easy decision and also a difficult path to take, but are you sure you want to do this?" asked Konoe

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I want to do this since it's not just about me freeing my mother but mostly for myself. For some reason, I feel like this training trip is important and that I have to do this. I don't know what is going to happen to me, but my mother has taught me everything I needed in order to survive. So I can deal with all the good and bad people in the world." Giving his honest opinion to Konoe

Konoemon seriously look at Naruto where he nodded in acceptance, went to one of his desk drawers and pulled out a certificate, "Very well. Naruto U.N. McDowell… I hear by congratulate you on passing your mage's certification. You are now a full certified mage. Now, with this you're on your way on become a _**Magister Magi**_." Where he then gave Naruto his certification.

"Now then, with this little formality completed, when well you'll leave Mahora?" Konoemon asked

"I'll be leaving in four days sir." Naruto answered

"That's a day after your elementary graduation, isn't it?" Konoemone thought out loud

"Yes, this way none of my classmates will wonder on what happened to me." Naruto explained

"Very, well. I must say that this school won't be the same without you. I can also say the same thing to the other magical teachers that know you. Of course, the only thing that I won't miss will be your constant prank spree." Konoemon stated, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit since Naruto's pranks did help liven things up from time to time.

Naruto nodded in agreement, where he then excuse himself from the off and headed back home to tell Eva that he'll be leaving soon.

* * *

4 days later

Early morning, Naruto stood in front of Mahora metro station that will take him away from Mahora academy to the outside world. For as long as he can remember, Mahora academy has been his home and he felt weird that he's going to be leaving it, but stood firmly.

In front of him, Eva stood tall with a little sad expression on her face to see her little boy leave into the world. Behind her was Konoemon and some of the magical teachers that enjoyed seeing him around.

Eva walked up to her son, giving him another look over, "Now Naru-chan, no matter what happens, promise me that you'll be okay alright?" checking on his outfit

Naruto was now as tall as Eva (original form) short jeans, a plain t-shirt and sneakers. He also wore wrist bands, fingerless gloves, and carried a one strap backpack with all his stuff that he'll need along with 2 beginner wands just in case.

"Mom, you don't have to be so protective. You taught me everything I needed to know. If I see any bad guys, I'll just beat them up like you taught me to." Naruto reassured her.

Eva smiled knowing that her son was being tough, but knew that he was right. Even though she knew that he'll be alright, she can't help but still be a little worried.

"Don't worry Eva, I take him to the airport. And once I get him settled in on where he wants to go, I'll leave him to do his own thing." Takamichi assured her that he'll take him to his destination.

"Still, I feel better if you take Chachazero with you." Eva remarked

"No I don't. I don't need her to do a killing spree wherever I go." Naruto complained

Once things settled down, he wished his mom a fair will which she did the same thing. The other magical teachers also did the same thing as Naruto boarded the train to start his journey. He promise that he'll come back in a few years, where she hold him to that. Eva watched as her son left with Takamichi as they both head to Tokyo airport.

The magical teachers disperse, while Eva was one of the last to stay back for a bit longer. Dean Konoe walked up to her.

"Don't feel sad Eva. This is a part of life to see as parents watch their children take their first step into the real world." Konoemon stated

Eva nodded in acceptance but still didn't like it. Konoemon stated that she'll see Naruto later in a couple of years which he then said that maybe when he returns, he'll like to marry his granddaughter, where Eva, somehow, pulled out a hammer and pummeled his head.

* * *

4 year later

It was morning as Mahora Academy Junior high for girls was about to start classes for the new semester. Among the running teenage girls was a young boy with red hair wearing glasses. This person was in fact, Nagi's Springfield only son, Negi Springfield.

As Negi ran towards the main school building alongside the teenage girls, he bumps into Asuna and Konoka where they had a bad introduction with each other. After meeting up with Takahata, who watched the interaction between Negi and Asuna, he help him get to the dean's office, along with Konoka and Asuna.

During the office meeting, none of them knew that there was someone who waited out the stampede of girls to stop. The person stood in the shadows until the time was right to appear.

The person was a young man who was 5'7 tall. He wore black, baggy jeans where some tears where shown on the knees. He wore a black tank shirt underneath an open short sleeve, black/white horizontal stripe, and button shirt with a collar. Along with it, he wore a pendant with a konoha leaf symbol around his neck and finally steel toe shoes. He carried a worn out one strap backpack behind him. The most notable features would be that he had blue sapphire eyes and long blond spiky hair.

The boy walked out the tram station to see the area around him. The young person breathed deeply, "Good to be back home." After taking a moment to reminisce the scenery, said person decided to head to the dean's office

He appeared in the front door, where he made himself known to the dean by knocking on it. The dean allowed him entrance while wondered on who it could be. Konoemon looked stunned as he saw a person walk in, where he knew who it was and how much he has change since he last walk into the room.

"It's been a while, hasn't it old man." The young man stated

"Yes, it's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were shorter, thinking you're the big man of campus. Now, you're definitely the big man of campus, Naruto McDowell." Konoemon said as he look up at him.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yeah, but it's now Naruto M. U. Namikaze." Telling the old dean.

"Namikaze?" wondered Konoemon

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… it's my real name. You see my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I was able to find out on who I am." Naruto simply stated

Konoemon was interested in hearing on how Naruto discovered his real identity. Naruto explained that he'll tell him about it later, but for now, he came to start school again.

"Yes, well, let me see." Konoemon thought, before he got an excellent idea.

"I enroll you in the girls Middle school." Konoemon thought

"The Girls Middle School? Why there? I figured you would put me in the boy's or coed Middle School. By why the Girl's Academy?" Naruto asked

"Well, you see, I would like you to do me a small favor along doing a several jobs along the side with this?" Konoemon remark

"What kind of favor?" Naruto asked

The dean explained that he want Naruto to help keep an eye out on his granddaughter Konoka, explaining how important she is, even if she didn't know anything about magic. Naruto nodded, but also remark on him that Konoka not knowing anything about magic could be a problem when the time came, his personal opinion anyway.

Konoemon also knew this, but left the situation as it is. The old dean then explained that he'll also live in the girl's dorm building, where he knows that one room is completely empty. Naruto was hesitant to accept it, but Konoemon convince him, where he then told Naruto to get ready since he'll be assigned to his granddaughter's class today. Before he could leave, Naruto asked the old man on his clothing since he doesn't have a boy uniform for the school, since he doesn't have one.

"Well… just go with what you're wearing right now. I should have your school uniform sent to you later tonight." The old dean said, which, at that moment, someone knocked and announce themselves in.

Naruto and the dean look back to see a female teacher, in her late twenties or early thirties. She has long wavy blond hair that goes pass her waist with red eyes. She wears a light brown, long sleeve turtle neck sweater with a long black skirt that stop pass her knees. She wears a small chain necklace around her neck and wore fashionable glasses. The biggest feature was her bust size (99 cm).

When Naruto saw her, he admitted to himself that she's very beautiful. He also wondered on who she is since he has never seen her before, where he guess she must have been hired after he left at some point.

The female teacher was surprise to see a young teenage boy in front of the dean and wondered on who he is. Both their thoughts stop when they heard the dean talking to them.

"Ah, Shizuna–sensei, perfect timing. But before we get into formalities, tell me how was Negi and his class reaction." Dean Konoe asked

"It's just as suspected, Negi-kun will have a bit of trouble but I believe he'll do well after a bit of time." Shizuna explained

"I see. Now onto other things. Shizuna-sensei, allow me to introduce you to Naruto M. U. Namikaze. Naruto-kun, this is Shizuna-sensei, the head nurse and guidance counselor." Konoemon introduce

Naruto and Shizuna welcome each other where Konoemon told her that because of sudden surprise on the both of them, him and Naruto, Naruto will be the first boy to be enroll into the girls Middle School. After the explanation, Konoemon asked Shizuna to take Naruto to class 2-A where he'll be assigned as a second year Middle school student. Naruto bid the dean farewell to the dean and allowed Shizuna to take him to the class.

As they walked, Shizuna asked on how this happened, where Naruto gave a good excuse to Shizuna about some sort of mix-up or something happened to his transfer papers since he's been abroad.

When they reach class 2-A, he sense on who was in there, where he couldn't help but innerly chuckle on what's going to happen. Shizuna announce herself to the classroom where Negi welcome her back in. Naruto stood back and waited for his introduction.

"Oh, Shizuna-sensei. What a surprise? Is there something wrong for you to return to here or have you forgotten something else?" Negi asked

"No, just a sudden surprise has just presented itself. You see, not only are you a new teacher for class 2-A, but it seems you'll also be receiving a new student as well." Shizuna stated

This got all the girls to be surprise since they knew that they'll be getting a new teacher, but now have a new student transfer into their class was completely surprising. Once she and Negi calmed everyone down, Shizuna explained that this was a sudden surprise to the principle where he decided to put the student here until further notice, once they got everything in order. After explaining the reasons behind this, Shizuna looked to the door.

"Ok, you can come on in." with a smile, getting the class attention where all the girls eyes look at the door.

When the door slide open, the entire class of girls were thinking a girl, but they were surprise to see a handsome teenage boy enter the classroom.

As Naruto entered the door, he looked around to see the young junior high girls looking at him with surprise, disbelief, or, some case, lust. As Naruto walked in, the girls look at Naruto with calculated eyes. They saw that Naruto as a tall, strong, super hottie.

Naruto stepped to the center where he looked directly at the classroom to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Naruto M. U. Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said in a smooth and confident tone.

Like Negi, the class was silent for a few seconds. It was then that after the moment of silence, the girls immediately went up to Naruto, like Negi, where they surround him. Naruto, of course, stood tall against them making sure that he isn't brought down by them. Like Negi, they asked Naruto on how he is? His nationality? Why he was wearing his street clothes? And other things. It was soon stop by Negi and Shizuna, who got the girls to calm down and back to their seats.

Once introducing himself, Negi assigned Naruto to his seat, which was near the back, near a certain bleach blond girl, whose eyes were a bit wide. After everyone has settled down, Negi tried to continue the lesson, without trying to show how nervous he was but was having trouble because of a certain red head girl, especially when she and a blond hair girl started to fight against each other.

When the bell rang, class was dismissed where only a few were starting to leave. The rest where in front of Naruto, asking him about stuff and such. Naruto gave reasonable answers and such. It was only when he sense Takamichi nearby that he decided to leave to greet him. But as he was leaving, he look back and gave a 'look' to the platinum blond that said that he'll speak to her in their usual meeting spot.

"That's great! Thanks Asuna-kun. Well then, I'll leave Negi-kun up to you." Said Takamichi

"Ah… O… OK! Takahata-sensei…" Asuna said in a girly, loving tone and look.

Before Takahata could leave, he heard someone say, "Well, well, if isn't Takamichi. It's been a while since the last time we met. Last time was you showing me off to my flight gate."

Takahata and those near him turned to see Naruto looking at Takamichi with a smirk on his face. Takahata was first a little confused, but then recognize him, "Naruto-kun. Hahaha, it has been a while since the last time we met. Last time, you were as tall Negi-kun, now…" Takahata looking up and down on him, seeing that Naruto was now almost his height "… you've grown up from the little 11 year old brat that love making pranks and giving the teachers a bit of hard time to a mature looking young man. Although I'm wondering if mature is the wrong word for you." Takahata greeted

"You'll just have to wait and see." Naruto replied with a smirk

Takahata and Naruto continued to greet each other before Asuna stepped in and ask them on how they knew each other. Like Negi, Takahata explained that he met Naruto as a young boy since he use to go to Mahora when he was a coed primary school before he went abroad. It was around that time that he met him and became somewhat friends. This was a first for Asuna since she used to live with Takahata around that time and has never heard of Naruto. It was then that Naruto spoke up because he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait… Asuna… oh I remember that name. You once talked about raising a young girl name Asuna. So, this fiery red head is Asuna…" looking up and down at her, "… interesting on how you raised her." Naruto said with an amusing, mocking tone, where Takahata looked sheepishly while Asuna blushed red in irritation.

After they greeted each other, Takahata and Naruto walked off as they continue to talk about what's been going on, leaving Asuna and Negi, along with anyone else, out of it. Asuna was stunned to know that Naruto already knew Takahata, while wondering on what she can do to be able to get Naruto help her win Takahata. As she thought about it, Negi decided to leave to have some time alone to think.

* * *

Later

Outside of class in the afternoon, Naruto is hanging around at the bottom of the world tree. The reason was that this tree was always the meeting place for his mother to find him whenever he got himself lost back when he was young.

He only waited for a bit until he felt someone coming close to him. He turned to see that the person was Eva.

When Eva saw her son reappeared in front of her after not seeing or hear from him in 4 years, she couldn't help but be somewhat emotional with happiness, joy, anger and such emotions towards him. Once she got the signal from him, she knew where to find him.

Eva came alone, where Naruto look back to his adopted mother.

"Hey mom." With a smile at Eva

Eva's face was monotone for a moment, looking at her son, before her face smiled where she then walked up to him and hugged him. Naruto returned the hug where, at the moment, both enjoyed each other embrace until they broke it off after a moment or two.

It was then that Eva bonk Naruto on the head, where Naruto yelp in pain from his mother's fist.

"That's for not sending word on your whereabouts. I haven't gotten a word, letter, or even a phone call from you in 4 years and out of the blue you return as the same day as the son of the Thousand Master. I don't know if you plan this or you're starting to act more like my heir, the soon-to-be prince of calamity." Eva stated

"Oh mom, I'm sorry if I didn't sent word to you but I was busy. Also, I just came on a whim. I didn't know that the son of you former arch enemy was going to be here." Naruto confessed as he look at his mother.

Eva sigh as she was going to explain something to him, but stop when she heard, "Also, I now know who I am and who my real parents are." Naruto explained

That surprise Eva when she heard her son say that. Naruto told her that he will like to speak her about it later tonight, where she nodded since now wasn't a good time. After they're reunion they both left, separate ways, to get to the girl's dorm room.

* * *

Girl Dorm Room

Naruto was walking towards the main dining area of the girl's dorm where he spotted Asuna, carrying a bag of grocery, and Negi was just walking a bit ahead of him. He heard them talking about something where he walked a bit faster to join them. Just as he was close enough to greet them, he head Asuna yell out in excitement, "I could find out how Takahata-sensei feels about me…know that he loves me like his girlfriend."

"Too bad for you that he's not interest in a relationship." Surprising both, Asuna and Negi where the both of them turn to see Naruto was right behind them.

Asuna was surprise for a bit until she regain her composure and seriously look at Naruto, "What do you mean he doesn't want a relationship? How would you know that?" questioning Naruto

"Oh… because he told me that himself a couple of years ago." Answered Naruto

Asuna wasn't convince because she believed that Naruto was just lying to her, but then heard Naruto tell her that on the way he was going to the airport four years ago, Takahata accompanied him to assure that he arrive at his plane safely. During that time gap, from traveling from Mahora to the airport, a few mature and beautiful women came up to the both of them since they believed he and Naruto were father and son, which they denied it. After some conversing for a few minutes, the women ask Takahata out on a date where he politely denied it.

"Now that I think about it. Those women look about almost as attractive as Shizuna-sensei." Naruto thought out loud, where Asuna gawked at it since this was the first she heard of it. She was quickly shaken it off as Naruto continued to speak.

"Anyway… I ask Takamichi on why he didn't go on a date with them where he just told me it was personal matter but he has no real reason to date any woman back then or later in his life." Naruto finished

When Asuna heard this, she got depressed since it meant that Takahata might not want to date her while Negi thought about Takahata's reason on why he didn't want to be with a woman. After conversing with each other, Naruto suggested that they go to the dorm cafeteria to eat.

Just when they entered into the lounge area, they were greeted by a big surprise. In front of them was all of class 2-A greeting them. Naruto and Negi wondered on what was going on when they heard Asuna confess that this was a welcome party that she forgot about, which is why she had grocery in hand.

Naruto and Negi sat near each other in the center of the party. As they sat, many of the female classmates started to greet them, welcoming Negi as a teacher, where Nodoka gave him a book certificate for Library Island. Others welcome Naruto as they're new classmate where many of the girls tried to flirt with him by showing of a bit more skin or pose for him, giving him a good look of their body, since they know that they can date him since he's a student and such.

During the event, Naruto and Negi were both greeted by Takamichi and Shizuna who came to enjoy the festivities as well. When Asuna saw both of them enter together, she remember on what Naruto said that Takahata didn't want to date any woman 'back then', but now it may be different since she thinks, from seeing how both Takamichi and Shizuna were acting towards each other, she felt bad. Asuna left where Negi notice how upset she was where he left after her in hope to cheer her up.

Naruto notice how the both of them left together where Naruto just left them by themselves. As Naruto enjoyed the party atmosphere some of the girls started to ask him on where he was going to live, secretly hoping to visit him. He explained since he surprise the dean on him coming here, the dean gave him a room in the girl's dormitory that the party was being held, where many yelp in excitement. Once it was settled, everyone continued on with the party.

* * *

Till Next time

P.S. Just to remind readers, my poll ends tonight at Midnight. I'm also giving out the current result of 6th place. The difference is/between the votes is 9. Names and rank are randomized.

1. Medaka of Medaka Box

2. Shizuka Marikawa of Highschool of the Dead

3. Tearju Lunatique of ToLoveRu


	4. Ackward Beginning

Last time, Naruto returned to Mahora after being away for four years. Upon his return, the dean made him a student to class 2-A where he became a student under Negi Springfield. After a bit of a reunion with his mother, they went to have some fun with the welcoming party.

* * *

Morning

Naruto was starting to rise and shine with the morning sun. As he starts off his morning, he looked at his new digital clock to see that it was 6 in the morning. It was around this time that he starts off his day.

Naruto's dorm room was full furnished where it was located next to Asuna, Konoka and (now) Negi's dorm room. It had everything he needed except for some things, such as a computer and T.V. He guess that the Dean had his room ready for him after he left the old man's office.

He was glad that the dean got his room ready since he near the end of his welcoming party, he and Eva left the party to have some privacy with each other. They both went out to an open private area where Naruto started to start to explain on what he has been doing for the past four years. First, Naruto learned more kung fu, tai kwon do, and other styles of martial arts. As he studied the marital arts, he made connections with the magical beings where he learned some new spells, lightning.

It was when he started to explain that when he was turning 15 years old that he started to get weird dreams about himself but differently, wearing an orange jumpsuit and seeing people that he felt like he knew. Along with these weird dreams, he also started to do shinobi training which he didn't even know he could do along with doing some jutsu like _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It wasn't till one day, doing meditation training, that he first met his former master and godfather, Jiraya the Gama sennin.

Naruto learned from him first that his name is Naruto Uzumaki where he came from another world that wasn't earth or the magical world He doesn't much but he did tell Naruto that these dreams were actually memories where after his meeting with his former sensei he remembered names and places.

After a few more months of training, he was sleeping when he met with his father, the Yondaime Hokage, where new memories from his teenage years were coming up. After having a good reunion with his father as well as informing him that he remembered his last battle against Nagato, but nothing on the Fourth Shinobi War, where Minato kept it quiet about it. It was after his meeting with his father that he learned about sennin mode and the rest of ninjutsu training where he practice until he got it back except his summoning jutsu since he was a dimension away

After explaining his past with his mother, Eva was glad to know that her son now knew who he was as well as seeing that he still saw her as his mother, even though he wished he could as least know what his real mother was like. Eva told Naruto that she was glad to have him back and was getting stronger so that he can reach his goal.

Once he was wide awake up he got himself ready for school. After having some breakfast and putting on his new Mahora school uniform, he left for school to get an early start for the day.

* * *

In Class

Class was in session where he can see that Negi was being tormented by the evil and angry glare of Asuna.

When he first came into class, a few of the total of his female classmates looked at him with fluster in their face since Naruto, in his male Mahora uniform, looked pretty handsome. As he went to his assigned seat, some of the girls talked to him where he did a bit of conversing.

Once class begin, Negi started off his English lesson where he first called upon Asuna. With some coaxing from the class, Asuna tried to read a passage that Negi asked her to read which she failed to properly read it. With the class making fun of her, Asuna glared at Negi while holding him by his collar.

As she glared, one of her hair tickled his nose to make him sneeze where his magic strip Asuna of almost all her clothes except her underwear. She was stunned for a moment along with all the class wondering on what happened? And what was the wind about?

Asuna, in her bra and panties, shock in embarrassment just stood in the middle of the class, where Ayaka voice out her abhorrence.

"J-Just a minute here! Why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of the class!? Especially when there is a teenage boy here!?" she remarked

Asuna looked behind her to see a bit of blush on Naruto's face while the rest of the class laughed at her embarrassing moment. Once her ignition shock was over, she glared at Negi with intent to kill him.

* * *

Later

Naruto was doing some independent studying as the class was doing or other things during their free period. As he was reading a book, he overheard Negi outburst as he came in to talk to Asuna. He didn't really pay attention, but he did saw Negi holding vile with some liquid where he can tell it was a potion.

Naruto saw how Negi and Asuna were 'discussing' about the vile in Negi's hand. He decided to investigate on them. It was then that he heard Asuna's outburst.

"You drink it!" grabbing the vile from Negi's hands and was about to make him drink it if Naruto didn't caught her hand. Asuna look back to see Naruto hold her hand.

"Aren't you being a little rough on the kid? And what were you trying to do with this vile?" Naruto asked, where Asuna just turned around and push the vile into his mouth. Naruto choked a bit where he also wondered on what he was forced to drink.

As he calmed his breathing, he overheard Asuna talking to Negi.

"See? Nothing happened!" she remarked

"Huh…? That's funny…" Negi wondered

"I don't know what you're planning but something like that isn't going to make me feel any better!" Said Asuna

"I don't understand why it didn't work?" question Negi

"What didn't work?" Naruto asked, where both Negi and Asuna nervously look at him forgetting that he was still here, who was now questioning them.

It was then that an excuse came walking on them, who nudge behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I knew that you look attractive. But right now, you're even more handsome for some reason." Konoka stated as she looked at Naruto with affection in her eyes.

Naruto looked at Konoka who jumped him and started to hug him, where she felt his body in the process. Naruto was going to fight back, but with Konoka being as cute as she was made it impossible.

"H-hold it right there! What are you doing Konoka-san!?" question Ayaka, making her way towards them, "… Even though he is a student, acting like this is inappropriate and furthermore…" before Ayaka turned all mushy and started to act affectionate towards Naruto.

Before Naruto can question on what's going on, several more of his female classmates move towards him, with present in their hands and love in their eyes. Naruto was flexible on getting out of the girls grasp where he quickly started running away from the class.

With a sweat drop and frustrated realization, Asuna thought, "_It was real! And I wasted it on the guy! Damn!"_ while Negi was worried for Naruto since every women that sees him will fall in love with him.

Naruto was running through the halls as his female classmates chased after him. They ran about the school hallways, using traps to try and catch him. Naruto decided to disappear from them where he made sure he got out of site from them by turning to another corner.

The girls run to the corner, turn to see that there was no one there. They were wondering where Naruto went which they decided to go and find him.

After the girls left the corner, one side of the wall began to crumble up before turning it into a cloth. There, Naruto used the _**Nunogakure no Jutsu**_ to hide himself near a wall, making him become one with the wall.

Naruto decided that it would be best to hide out somewhere until the effect of this love potion has worn off.

* * *

Night

It's been a full day since the chase Naruto incident. Naruto had himself on top of the school till the effects of the potion that Asuna force Naruto to drink wore off. Naruto was in his dorm room, doing his studies when he heard loud knocking coming across the hallway.

Naruto ignored the small commotion, but it soon got louder. It was starting to get annoying for him since he it's starting to get in his way of his studying. He decided to end the 'party' as well as have good laugh in order for him to finish his studies.

Naruto walked out of his dorm room and went to his neighbor's room (Asuna, Konoka, and Negi). He saw that the door was open where he knocked on the door frame to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! I don't mind you guys having a little study party. But can you keep it down a bit since I'm trying to study as well."

Everyone's attention went to the entrance to see Naruto was leaning, with his arms cross, against the door frame entrance/exit. The only thing that happened was that all the girls inside the room were now blushing, in Ayaka and Haruna case spurt out a nosebleed. Naruto was leaning against the door frame only wearing his sweat pants while giving the girls a good look of his lean, well tone chest and arms.

All the girls were quiet, had wide-eyes on their face as they take in Naruto's impressive physic. Haruna was out cold with a nose bleed as Yue was at her side trying to make sure she was alright while having a red blush on her face. Nodoka blushed completely red at looking Naruto's half naked frame since this was the first time for her to see a half-naked boy. Like Haruna, Ayaka had a nosebleed that made her pass out from watching Naruto's half naked figure. Konoka blushed red at seeing Naruto's pecks while laughing at how everyone reacted to Naruto's frame, while Asuna blushed at how Naruto could come walking to their dorm room, bare chested, like it was casual.

After admiring the show, Asuna had enough and threw everyone out of dorm room, except the ones that live in it and Naruto. Nodoka and Yue had a bit of trouble dragging both Ayaka and Haruna back to their dorm room.

Naruto looked out into the hallway, "Well, at least now I can get back to my studying." Muttered out

He then turned around to say sorry for the intrusion when he saw Asuna smell Neji around for some reason.

"You smell all sweaty! Have you taken a bath yet?" Asuna asked Negi

Negi explain of his busy schedule; teaching, preparations, and other stuff, that he hasn't had the time to take a bath. Asuna explain to him where the baths are so he can take one.

"But, I… but why do I need to…" Negi asked shyly as he put his fingers together all shy like.

Konoka asked Negi on what's the matter where he told her in her ear, which she said out loud, "Whaaaat? Eh? You hate baths?"

This got Asuna to shake in frustration while having a blushing face. "What did you say!? You little brat!" Come with me! I'll wash you myself!" Asuna stated out, where Neg struggled to get away, but failed.

Before Asuna could take him, Naruto stepped in front of her with his hand up, "Hold it."

Asuna blushed before asking him on why she was stopping her from giving Negi a bath.

Naruto simply sigh, "I agree that the boy needs to take a bath… but personally… as a guy… I wouldn't feel too comfortable to have a teenage girl wash me if I was his age. So, I'll give him one. That way he won't be embarrassed and you can go back to your studying. Besides, I did a little workout earlier today so I can use a bath as well." Naruto stated

Asuna smiled at the idea and was glad to know that Naruto was willing to give Negi a bath instead of her. Negi complained and didn't look happy either way since he didn't like to take a bath. Naruto simply grabbed him from behind his collar where he literally drag him on the floor while asking to give him a change of Negi's clothes.

Naruto looked down at his fellow male, "Um… let me ask you this? Do you prefer if I wash you or you want to have the red head to since I doubt she would go gentle on you." Question Negi where he thought for a moment and stopped resisting. Naruto smiled, "Now that's better." Where he took Negi to his room to get his towel and change of clothes for himself.

* * *

Dorm bath

Once at the baths, Naruto stripped Negi of all his clothing and threw him in the water. Negi came out of the water with his mouth only submerged while gurgling, "uuu… that was mean and I'm supposed to be your teacher, too…"

Naruto smirked, "That's during the day, not at night." He stated to him

Negi took this moment to look around the bath to see that it was an amazing place. It was like a bath house where there was tropical plants, miniature waterfall, hot tubs, and such. Naruto explained to him on why the bath was so big, as he got things ready for Negi, where Negi couldn't help but continue to awe.

"Alright then little boy… we can do this the easy way or the hard way… choose your pick?" Naruto said as he had a towel wrapped around his hip, while holding a smaller towel and soap that was going to be used on Negi.

With that, Negi choose to run and convince Naruto that he can wash himself. Naruto simply took the challenge and caught him in less than 10 seconds. He took him to the nearest shower faucet to start cleaning him. He soaped his hand and started to wash his hair, chest, and back.

"Sheeesh… I can understand boys not liking baths. But that's only when they're 3 or 4 years old. Heck, I like bathing when I was 5 years old. You should at least start enjoying baths, after all, your 10 years old." Naruto explained

"Yes… under kazoe, I'm 10 years old…" Negi stated

"Under kazoe… then… that makes you 9 years old. Well, you sure are full of surprises." Naruto stated

Naruto finished scrubbing Negi where he shower him, then threw him in the big bath after getting all the foam off him. Naruto then washed himself so that he can enjoy the nice water. Once he was done, Naruto sat near Negi inside the giant bath tub. As Naruto enjoyed the water as he closed his eyes and cross his arms behind his head, Negi looked uneasy/nervous, where he question Naruto about it.

"Um… Naruto-san…" Negi asked

"Hm… what is it?" Naruto ask opening one eye to look at him.

"It's just… this is the girls bath right?" Negi asked, where Naruto nodded, "I'm just wondering if we should really be here right now. What if the girls come down to take a bath just like us?" Negi remark to Naruto

Naruto sigh, "Don't worry your red head about it. It's 8 o'clock at night. Most of the girls would have taken their bath now are either studying, playing small games, or either preparing a little snack in their dorms. I doubt there is going to be anyone else to come in the bath. Besides, even if they do come, they'll see are clothing in the clothes bin that we place, along with a sign on it that says 'boys are taking a bath'. If anyone does come in after seeing that or has attention span of a 3 year old to not pay attention to it, then either they need to learn how to read or are perverted." Naruto explained

Negi eased up about which he accepted Naruto explanation. And he was right, Naruto did put a couple of precautions so that any girl would know that there are guys here. Before he could start relaxing, he saw Naruto move towards the other side of the bath.

"Um… Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Negi asked

"Oh, just some heart control exercises which is why I'm moving over there since the water is deeper in the middle and other side of the bath." Naruto explained

"Heart Control exercise?" Negi curiously asked

Naruto explained that in times of crisis, the human body tend to increase in adrenaline and such other things, depending on the environment or stress on the person. By control your own heart, you can lower the heart rate to insure that you always stay in control in difficult environments that require you to breathe more or less since some environments such as high mountain altitude could cause a person to start hallucinating things if the body doesn't take in enough air or deep sea divers might suffer the bends from coming to fast into the surface because of lack of air.

"Oh wow! I had no idea that a simple exercise could save life." Negi stated

"It's nothing to be so inspired about it. If you want, I can teach you how to control your breathing and heart rate. Although doing this type of training method could do put some strain on the person's mind." Naruto remarked where the both of them moved behind the tropical part of the bath scenery to practice.

Negi accepted since it does sound like something useful that can help some day. Naruto explained that the both, mind and body, must be calm. Once the person is calm taken in a breath of air and submerge underwater. Underwater, stay still to get a feel for it while avoiding unnecessary movements. When getting a good feel for it, then try lower the heart rate by focusing on your mind since the mind controls the body.

Negi did what Naruto explained where they both took a good breath of air and dived to the bottom of the bath and stayed still till either one of them needed to breathe again.

When both of them dived down, they unknowingly knew that a small group (class 2-A) had come down to take a bath except for Asuna. All of the girls came and started to take a bath or shower from the days end. As this was going on, Ayaka started a converse her concern about Negi living with Asuna as well as why he was living with her.

"Ah… that's because my grandfather told him to…" Konoka stated

Ayaka was surprise to hear that the principle actually let Negi live with Asuna.

"Hm… I wonder if we could ask Konoka's grandfather if we can have Negi-sensei in our room too…" Haruna wondered out loud where she asked Nokoda, where he she then added, "Heck, while we're at it, maybe we could ask if we can get Naruto to live with us as well. After all, those muscles he showed us are definitely a site to see, especially in the morning." While blushing red at remembering Naruto's physic where she started to get dirty thoughts about it such as him interlocking his arms around her naked body.

Everyone could see the small nosebleed that was coming out of Haruna's nose where it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking.

Ayaka had similar thoughts about it, but decided to focus her attention to Negi's upbringing first. "No matter how much of a child genius he is, Negi-sensei is still just a boy! Sensei needs a motherly figure full of tolerance to take care of his daily needs… Yes! The well-proportioned and perfect me, for example!" Ayaka remarked about herself

Haruna point of view pointed to herself since she thought it was about having big breasts, where Yue commented that having bigger breasts would mean more of a motherly figure.

"Then our room would win for sure!" Haruna stated since she commented that her breasts were bigger than Ayaka.

Ayaka started to argue against it where the girls started to talk back and forth at each other. It was around this time that Negi came up for air as he held his breath for about 5 minutes. Naruto came up with him to take a breather. Naruto was impressed that Negi held his breath that long where he stated it. Negi was glad to know that he could hold out that long, where he asked if he could go again. Naruto was concern about it since it could be dangerous if a newbie did it too many times, but agreed with it. They both took another deep breath where they submerge again while telling him to move towards the entrance to get a better feel.

It was when they dived down again that more of class 2-A came to the baths, more of the bustier classmates such as Kaede, Mana, Kazumi, Chizuru. Ayaka and Haruna were getting nervous about it because of the other girls 'sizes' where they decided to cancel their little competition which one of the twins of the class hear it.

"Eh? What Contest?" she asked, where Yue answered, "It seems the person with the biggest breasts gets to keep both Naruto and Negi-sensei in their room." Getting everyone's attention.

All of the girls started the biggest breast size competition since many thought that having the child teacher would be nice, while some (with perverted thoughts) wanted to have the sexy teenage boy in their room would be better.

Just as they were about to start, they were all startled when Naruto and Negi came out from under the water while showing their backs. Negi coughed a bit while Naruto looked down at him.

"Not bad kid… you were able to hold your breath for a good amount of time. Keep practicing every once in a while then you could use that in any emergency." Not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Yeah" Negi replied trying to relax his breathing.

It was only after Negi finally relax his breathing that both of them turned around to see most of the class was in the bath with some wearing a towel while others were completely naked. Everyone was silent about it as the girls faces began to turn red from not only having a teenage boy looking at them half naked/or completely naked while admiring Naruto's well-tone chest.

Negi began to turn red from the embarrassment while Naruto had a deadpanned expression on his face as he said to them, "You girls didn't see our clothes or the signs on the cloth bens, right?" asking them

The girls shook their head no, where Naruto simply stated, "Well, that figures." Naruto simply stated where at this moment all the girls screamed their lungs out that could be heard from the outside.

* * *

Later

Naruto was in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's dorm room as he leaned on the wall. Across from him, Konoka was red in the face as she kept avoiding Naruto's eye contact from the embarrassing moment that just happened a few minutes ago.

After Naruto and Negi revealed themselves inside the bathroom, the girls that were already bathing screamed their lungs for them being seen by a boy, especially if they were naked in the process, where Konoka was one of them. They were going to accuse him to be pervert, but Naruto pointed out the that he place a sign that told anyone that there was a boy, as well as reveal his and Negi's clothes in the baskets to show that they were here first. Arguing about it for a few more minutes, it was decided that there will be no punishment since it was no one's fault.

"I can't believe that just happened. Glad I wasn't the one to give the brat a bath." Asuna stated

"Yeah, well… at least you don't have to worry about every girl looking at you with blush in their face just because the shrimp over here doesn't like to bathe." Naruto remarked as he looked down at Negi, who had shamed in his face from the embarrassing moment.

"I'm sorry… Naruto-san." Apologized Negi since he is the one that got Naruto into the situation.

With that, Naruto said goodnight, where he went to his room. Before he left, Asuna had gotten an idea.

"Hey! Naruto-san… You live by yourself right…? Where Naruto nodded, "Why don't you let Negi live with you since you have the room for it." Asking Naruto where he shook his head no.

"Forget it… I'm a single, 16 year old teenage boy living in a girl's dorm building. Do you really think I'm going to let a 10 year old brat live with me." Naruto replied

Where Asuna looked disappointed while Negi looked confused about what Naruto said. Once it was done, he said goodnight to everyone and apologize to Konoka about the awkward moment that he had with her, as well as the other girls.

* * *

Till Next time


End file.
